prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crazy/@comment-4729067-20120725010556/@comment-68.199.95.241-20120725023617
This is a little long, but a LOT happened in this episode and can't be summed up in a few sentences! While Hanna is home alone, Officer Wilden shows up and says he wants to test Hanna's blood to see if it matches the unknown found on Ali's ankle bracelet. She is scared; she thinks it's all a part of "A"'s plan to frame Hanna and put her in jail. Meanwhile at the Brew, Aria, Emily, and Spencer see someone that sounds a lot like Alison. The mysterious blonde stranger's name is CeCe, who was also a friend of Alison's that Ali never brought up to the girls. CeCe explains that the two shared an "intense" few weeks summering together and also mentions that she dated Jason. She works at a local boutique and drops hints that she knows some of the girls' secrets, like Ali did. Later, Ella gets ready for a date with a stranger she met online. She almosts asks her daughter for fashion advice, but then remembers that Aria has an edgy, unusual taste of clothing. Nate wants Emily's approval on a candle he bought for Jenna, who he is now dating. Apparently, Jenna has told Nate that she used to be good friends with Maya, something Emily was unaware of. Meanwhile, at the Marin household, Hanna and Aria come home to a creepy Ouija board sitting on the kitchen counter. The letter "A" is circled in red on the board. Hanna pricks her finger when she tries to move it. There's a note that reads: "See how easy it is for me to get your blood?" Turns out, Hanna buried part of the Ouija board with Ali's body. A few days prior to Ali's being found, Hanna and Mona asked the spirit world what happened to Ali, the Ouija board said she was alive and Hanna looked up to see Alison staring back at her through the window. Or, she thought she did. But when she blinked her eyes, she was gone. Aria thinks this proves that Mona is still in contact with the new "A". Since Hanna can't visit Mona, Aria decides to go and talk to her. The DiLaurentis family is disappointed Jason turned in the evidence that helped clear Garrett of the case. Jason declares that he is finished looking for answers. They talk about CeCe and Jason agrees it was "intense". Nate and Emily go to CeCe's boutique so he can buy something more suitable for Jenna. He notices a pair of earrings identical to the ones Emily gave Maya the week prior to her death, but he quickly backtracks...which strikes Emily as weird. Nate then calls Emily the hottest girl by far in Rosewood. Emily reveals to Nate that Jenna and Garrett had gone out in the past and Nate replies with sympathy -- not exactly what she was going for. Meanwhile, at the Brew, Ella and her date, Pastor Ted, are not really clicking. Alison's father, Kenneth, is back in town, and Hanna apologizes to him for a mysterious deed two years ago. During Aria's visit with Mona, the latter builds card towers while the former tries to get her to tell her who is hurting Hanna. Mona assures Aria that she is not the one after Hanna, but doesn't reveal anything else. Hanna wants to sneak in to see if she can get anything else out of Mona. Aria decides to come along, because "Friends don't let friends sneak in to insane asylums alone." Meanwhile, CeCe tricks Emily into giving her Jenna's number and then goes crazy on the phone, accusing Jenna of going out with CeCe's boyfriend. This is all to intimidate Jenna into breaking up with Nate. Although Ella's date with the Pastor was a bust, she seems to be getting along with the owner of the coffee shop, a man about her age named Zach. Once Hanna and Aria are back into the Radley, Hanna confronts Mona, and we find out the mysterious event Kenneth was so upset about. Hanna called Mrs. DiLaurentis the night of her and Mona's seance to tell her that Ali was still alive. But, in the midst of the flashback, Mona escapes! Spencer sees Jason crash his car. He's clearly drunk, so she takes the wheel and drives him away from the scene of the accident. Mona used tweezers she stole from Hanna to break into the children's ward of the mental hospital. Because Spencer leaves her car unlocked and open right next to an accident, Officer Wilden shows up at her house minutes after she drops Jason off at his house. Toby heroically covers for her. Apparently, the children's ward at the Radley isn't in use anymore. Mona's creepy humming can be heard, and Hanna and Aria eventually find Mona brushing a doll's hair and talking in a singsong voice. Things she says/possible clues: "Miss Aria, you're a killer, not Ezra's wife." "Where were we? Maya's away sleeping sweet, until Garrett's all rosy count on me." "No one to save Ali from evil." As a result of CeCe's conversation with Jenna, she does not show up for her and Nate's date. Hanna finally figures out what Mona's eerie sayings meant: they were anagrams. For example, "No One To Save Ali From Evil" means "NOTSAFE". The Garrett quote directs them to a website, www.massugar.com, which has a picture of Maya and asks for a password to gain access to the site. At the end, we see a gloved figure walking through the children's ward. They pick up one of Mona's scary dolls, take off the head and retrieve a cell phone. They play back the entire conversation to themself, and it is clear that they had hidden the phone there to snoop on Aria, Hanna and Mona. :D And that's it!! Get around to watching the episode, it's very good!